For The Sake Of Monsters
by Discoabc
Summary: To go to sleep a human and to wake up a monster, not knowing what happened in between, is a hell beyond imagination. OC-insert, slight antagonist!OC Semi-AU


**Spoilers are here so read at your own risk my friends**

* * *

 _ **Shiganshina District 845**_

" _FIRE_!"

The men put their hands over their ears as the cannon fired it's attack on the huge creatures making their way towards them. It flew right into the target's head, making the grotesque monster lose half its face as it toppled backwards. Steam erupted from the huge wound but the head seemed to quickly start repairing itself. "Damn it!" One man cursed, turning in panic to see civilians scrambling through the gate. "The evacuation still isn't done?!"

"Sir, the titan!" Someone half screamed, pointing towards the creature that was slowly pulling itself to it's feet, one big eye now staring at all the running humans. Another huge humanoid figure then appeared from behind a building, arms swaying limply by it's sides and an almost dumb expression on it's face.

"Haven't you finished reloading?!" The man that seemed to be in charge howled at those around him, a couple of other people that had been helping with the evacuation rushing towards another cannon that had been abandoned earlier by Garrison members that had tried to stage an attack using their 3DMG.

If one looked carefully around the scenery, you could see their broken gear lying beside a destroyed building.

"Come on!" He finally rushed over to the newly used cannon as well, helping lift a heavy cannonball and ignoring the terrified screams from the running civilians behind him. "Come _on!_ "

"Sir, it's reloaded and ready to fire!"

"Don't tell me that! _Just fire, you idiots!_ " He roared, the three people nodding feverishly and letting the cannonball fly. This time it buried itself right into the monster's neck and flew out the other side, the titan wobbling for a millisecond before collapsing, steam flying everywhere.

"It's down!" Someone whooped, pumping their fist in the air.

"Stop celebrating! You can only celebrate when everyone's been evacuated!" The man reprimanded them just as the cannon he had been working on was finally ready to fire itself. His eyes latched themselves onto the other approaching titan that had turned and was reaching for a civilian by the looks of it who was making a run for the gate. _Not today, you bastards,_ he thought, firing off the cannon. The cannonball slammed into the back of the titan's neck and it was sent flying into a house.

"Did we get it?" A woman asked him, hands clammy and shaking with fear.

"Fire another one into that house just to be certain. And someone, please, get that civilian _out_ of here!" He barked out orders, all saluting before doing as they were told, one person rushing forwards to grab the teenager who was sobbing their eyes out in relief at not being eaten by a titan.

* * *

There was next to nothing for quite some time. A very, very long time. All that had existed was snippets of blurred visions, some shouts, screams even, and this extremely strong urge to head in certain directions.

But then something new.

 _ **Pain.**_

It was a strange sensation. Something that had never been felt before-no, just something not experienced in a very, very long time.

It hurt all around, travelling around the entire body but a body that hadn't been used in so long either. A body put into a sort of container and kept there, motionless, for such a long, _long_ time.

The fingers moved first. Then the arms, the shoulders, the knees, the legs, the toes, the _heart._ The chest then started to heave with the lungs trying to fill themselves but having difficulty doing so. Finally, the brain suddenly woke up and the eyes, _my eyes,_ were struggling to open because suddenly the primal human fear of the darkness was kicking in and I was feeling the fear.

I had achieved self-awareness.

My mouth opened in a silent scream and my arms began to thrash as I tried to get out of wherever I was, beginning to fear I was going to suffocate even though I had somehow survived inside where I was for so very long. Everything felt slimy and squishy and my fingernails clawed at the material that surrounded me. Something was tugging on on my limbs, trying to pull them back into place, and my eyelids were being held shut by it too. And this _terrified_ me.

One of my arms were thrown above my head as I flung them about and somehow they managed to find a tear in this material, my fingers feeling the wind rushing through them. Spurred on by this, I used that hand to grab onto the edge of the cut and pull myself up slowly. I could feel the things attached to me stretching to their breaking point as I heaved my body upwards. First the arms came loose and my second arms shot upwards too. Next were the legs that had been kicking about this entire time. And finally, when my head emerged into the open air, my eyelids were no longer being held closed.

Opening them, I found that my vision was hopelessly blurred and almost toppled over when the rest of my body was pulled out into the open. I stumbled forwards, crawling over something that felt like long grass before falling a couple of metres. Pain shot through me as I lay on my side, breathing deeply whilst my heart thumped painfully against my chest. My vision started to clear after a few moments of lying there and I began to scan my surroundings.

 _Rubble. Wooden beams cracked and lying on the floor. And someone...no, something huge in front of me._

Shakily, I got to my feet, one hand grasping onto the huge thing in front of me. It felt wet and gooey but I didn't move my hand, knowing I would fall if I did. Panting a little more, I continued to stare at the huge thing before me, waiting for my eyes to focus properly. Something white and slightly see-through then entered the corner of my blurred vision and I waved my other hand through it, hissing when it sent a burning sensation up my arm. "Steam?" I questioned aloud, my voice hoarse. I gazed at it until everything finally became crystal clear. My head then turned back around and a scream got caught in my throat.

Long strands of brown hair were flung across a huge face that was half crushed into the ground, blood spilling into a huge puddle that was just starting to reach my feet. Two huge blue eyes was rolled slightly back into the humongous head and my arm that was steadying me was plunged into one of them, making clear liquid roll down the half visible cheeks.

I moved my shaking legs slowly backwards, wrenching my hand out of the huge eye where steam immediately erupted from. My mouth opened again to scream in horror but, without warning, something hurtled out of the sky and buried itself in the top of the head of the huge being, blood spurting out and the whole face squashing even more into the floor. The red liquid flew all over my forehead before heating up and evaporating into nothingness. More steam began to erupt from the naked body but the blood hadn't stopped squirting out, more splashing onto my nightie before disappearing.

I retched. But nothing came out. My stomach was completely empty.

 _But I remember eating. I remember eating a lot. I'd be hungry otherwise._

Dazed and still gagging, I stumbled out of the ruins and onto a street. My mind spun and I started to ask myself _where are the cars_ and _where the hell is everyone,_ but my eyes focused on some people standing in front of a cannon, yelling German at me.

I knew German but I was too confused to properly understand what they were saying, only catching the frenzied, scared tone in their voices. One of them then screamed, eyes looking right past me, and I turned to see a huge, naked human standing only a little way away.

My heart stopped beating for a split second.

 _Oh my_ _ **god**_ _._

Then, my survival instincts kicked in.

I forced my legs to move even though they were weak and shaking, half stumbling half running down the street, my bare feet stinging with pain but my fear overriding it. Tears stung my eyes and my arms moved wildly in an attempt to propel me forwards faster, blood rushing in my ears. Choked noises of horror left my throat alongside pants of exhaustion from movement-I hadn't moved in so long but I didn't get _why_ I hadn't.

But my legs ended up giving way beneath me and I fell forwards, crashing painfully into the ground. I didn't pause to look around, the loud, thundering footsteps sounding behind me being the only incentive I needed to _move,_ and I dragged myself forwards, fingers digging into the ground and scraping painfully against the cobblestones. The yelled German barely reached my ears in my struggle, fingertips now bloodied and bruised as I inwardly screamed for my legs to _work_ and- _someone help me oh my godohmygodhelpmepleasehelpmeIdon'twanttodiehelpmehelpme-_

I saw the shadow appear on the ground in front of me and, before I even had time to feel my blood run cold, my head was yanked backwards by my long hair.

My face was now pointing upwards and a huge head loomed over me, partly obscured by the fat of a stomach. Enormous strands of hair hung down and I could see clumps of blood sticking pieces together, the liquid also smudged across their cheeks that were large thanks to the stretched open mouth. Their tongue rolled out slightly onto their chin, salvia covering it in huge blobs.

I wasn't struggling so much now, only too aware of how one more powerful yank of my hair and my thin neck would _snap._ No scream left my throat still. I was beyond that level of terror, so scared that I couldn't shriek even if I wanted to right now. Instead I sobbed, tears silently streaming down my face as my hands went to my hair and tried to pull it out of the humongous index finger and thumb.

My breathing was louder than anything, my breaths getting shorter and shallower in panic.

 _"Help me."_

My plea for help was too quiet for anyone but me to hear it and my whole body shook as gigantic eyes continued to stare me down. The burning of my scalp was almost unbearable but any pain I felt was just paling in comparison to how scared I was.

It was then, much like before, something hurtled into the face, blood spurting almost immediately and making the entire body fly backwards. I felt the pull on my hair get worse as they jerked backwards but, before my neck could actually snap, both the fingers and my hair were sliced, blood spraying onto my burning head and making the sensation worse as it evaporated.

I was then grabbed roughly by someone and swung up into their arms, my cheek pressed into their light brown jacket and the flat side of their weapon smacking into my legs as they ran. The person roared in German that I couldn't hear properly over how fast my heart was beating and my still quickening breaths. My eyes darted towards where I'd seen the people before and I realised they'd retreated a little way now, having dragged the cannons with them through the gate. Someone let out a ear splitting _scream_ , arms gesturing frantically behind us and I looked over the shoulder of the person carrying me, watery eyes widening.

The man said something about not looking back but I didn't pay any heed to it. " _T-Titan!"_ I finally found my voice and half shouted, half squeaked the warning, my saviour turning and swearing in horror.

 _The Armoured Titan._

 _It is going to break through the gate._

 _We are right in front of the gate._

My saviour was nothing if quick thinking and he threw me over his shoulder before making some quick movements with his hands. Then, suddenly, we were airborne.

It hurt.

We were travelling so fast it was hard for it _not_ to hurt, the wind tugging at my skin painfully as our bodies hurtled through the air. Unfortunately, because he already had his hands tied with ensuring I didn't fall, my arms clinging to him not being quite enough, we crashed awkwardly into the house he'd aimed for, more specifically the window I assumed he hadn't aimed for by how he swore.

Both of us rolled across the floor, stopping when our bodies smashed into a table. Before either of could properly react, there was an almighty thundering noise, the house we had crashed into shaking violently. It lasted for a few seconds and, upon stopping, the man yanked me to my feet and into his arms. He ran towards the broken window and stared. "Wall Maria... _damn it!_ "

The man took a moment to wallow in his sadness and anger, eyes scrunching up so he looked as though he were in pain. He then took a deep breath and opened them, tossing me over his shoulder again before he jumped out of the window. This time as we flew my eyes scoured over the ground beneath us.

I regretted the choice almost immediately.

Dead bodies, half crushed at times and completely crushed at others littered the ground below. At least, I'd assumed at first they were dead but then I'd see some movement and felt my entire body convulse, wanting desperately to be sick.

 _Why can't I be sick?_

 _Why am I so full but without anything in my stomach?_

We crashed into something more solid this time and I craned my neck to see that we were now scaling a huge wall as quickly as possible. "Hang on because I can't hold onto you now." The man spoke in pants and I tried to tighten my grip around his neck, closing my eyes as the height got dizzyingly high. "Listen, the last boat has probably started going already. But I'm sure as hell going to get us out of here, okay?"

"O-okay." My voice shook and I tried to stop myself from crying, not wanting to be distracted and loosen my grip. We reached the top after around ten more seconds (which felt like an eternity to me who was one slip of the hand away from death). I gasped for air as he put me down, gripping onto the stone bricks beneath me as if it were a lifeline.

My saviour scoured the land on the other side of the wall before making a noise of intense relief. "It's there! It's started leaving but we can catch up to it if we keep moving!" It sounded as though he was speaking aloud more to reassure himself than me. I was lifted up again and he began to run across the length of the wall. "I'm going to jump!" He warned and the pain of wind cutting at my body returned.

This time I didn't see dead bodies as we flew but instead alive people screaming and running. It was infinitely worse, especially when they shrieked for us to help them, hands clawing at the air as we zipped along.

I shut my eyes after seeing children screaming and crying, feeling my entire body shake.

After another eternity, we crashed again and there were shouts (but not screams, thank god there weren't screams). My eyes pried open and I found a crowd of people staring at us. Some people in the same uniform as my saviour muttered something about how the boat _had_ been filled to capacity but they did not move to say anything against us, all having the same horror stricken look on their face.

A hand pressed itself to the top of my head and the man, who was sprawled out like me on what seemed to be a roof to an inner part of this boat, smiled weakly. "Told you we'd make it."

Memories came to me in flashes: pushing my chair away from a table, people calling goodnight, scaling stairs slowly, the flash of a light coming from a phone, crawling in between soft sheets and slipping down into sleep-

Then nothingness.

I tried to calm my breathing as the sun set in the distance and all screams I had heard earlier faded away completely. My body curled in on itself as I thought about the huge body with thick strands of brown hair and blue eyes.

Blue eyes the same shade as my own.

Another thought then crossed my mind again as I heard a familiar roar coming from the edge of the crowd; a young child screaming his anger at the world and promising death to the creatures who had brought this pain.

 _I'm not hungry._

* * *

 **Before you start screaming that I'm breaking canon here, there and everywhere listen:**

 _ **I have read the manga and I DO have explanations for everything so stay calm and future chapters of this will try to excuse what I've done.**_

 **ALSO YEAH OC!INSERT INTO SNK I'M ENTERING THIS FANDOM TOO HOWDY THERE.**

 **I've been sitting on this idea for a while after having spent one full afternoon talking to my bro about doing this kind of oc!insert. Little nervous about doing this for snk because it's a far from finished series and I'm used to writing inserts for series which are all finished so I can play around with them as much as I like.**

 **So this fanfic might go way off the plot in the end but eh, that'll be fun too I guess :)**

 **Updates may be extremely slow because of my many other fics but I'm definitely going to continue this because I have many ideas I want to explore.**

 **For people who like romance: ehhhhhhhhh, this fic isn't going to be based around that side at all but, if it does come up, it may end up being very twisted.**


End file.
